A new member
by starblesser
Summary: Max still has the flock but this time fang isn't one of them. whan will max meet fang? Wings included! FAX
1. School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Chapter One: school

**Max's Pov**

I saw big black wings about a foot from my face. I ransacked my brain, but couldn't come up with a face that matched the wings. I thought of Angel, my baby. She was seven years old and an avian hybrid. She had dark brown wings about twelve feet across from tip to tip. I thought of Gazzy (Gasman), who was seven and Angel's brother. They were the only one of the flock who were acutely related. Gazzy also had the same twelve foot wings as Angel. I thought of Iggy, he was fourteen and had fifteen foot wings that were pure white with black splotches. Then I thought of Nudge, she was six years old and had grayish-white wings. None of the flock matched these dark black wings in front of me. Yet I could tell that whoever they belonged to, was an avian hybrid, just like the flock.

I quickly sat up in my bed. I looked around my room in a daze. Just a dream, it was only a dream. _Maybe not max, remember, you can see the future._ Great I thought, a freaky dream, school, and now my voice was back.

For those of you who haven't bothered to keep up with the books I'm writing than you don't know what I'm talking about, and are probably thinking _"What voice?" _well, you see the flock and I are avian hybrids as I mentioned earlier. It's not just that we have bird D.N.A. grafted into our bodies, but that we can _fly._ Our bones are built different than humans because of the bird D.N.A., we have a body like a bird. We have quicker reflexes and we also have air sacs. We have lugs and all that stuff humans have but more. We are basically non-existent in the human mind and we have NO schooling. You can call us avian hybrids but we tend to prefer Avian American. But along with all that _amazing_ bird stuff we also have special powers for example all of us can breathe underwater and Angel can read and control minds. Well I guess all I have to say about Gazzy is that the kid has a problem with his digestive system. Iggy is blind and, sadly doesn't have any powers. Nudge can be called a magnet since she has the ability to pull metal close to her; she also has the power to touch any imamate object and knows about anything that ever happened around it. And me, I have hyper drive which means I can fly extra fast and I have a voice inside my head.

_Oh, be quiet! _I snapped at the voice. Of course, it didn't answer. I got out of bed a stumbled over to the closet. I took out a pair of skinny blue jeans and a red tube top. When I had my clothes I went over to the shower and laid my clothes down beside the sink. I turned on the shower nozzle and let the water heat up. I slowly climbed into the shower and let the water relax me mussels. I let the memory of my dream be slowly washed away by the water.

I got out of the bath and quickly dressed into my clothes. I put on black heels for shoes and glanced at the alarm clock which had just gone off, it was 6:45! i had woken up early. I combed my hair and then used a curling iron to put it in ringlets. I ran down the stairs and swooped into the kitchen. Iggy was there making about twelve dozen pancakes, as usual. The flock and I were staying at my mom's house in Arizona; we were having a great time, just the seven of us. Dr.M, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and I. By the way I'm Max, but you can call me Maximum Ride. I glanced at Iggy who hadn't noticed me yet and said"Hey Iggy, are the rest of the flock up?"

"I think so," was his only reply. I guess he still wasn't too thrilled about school. Then the rest of the flock came running down the stairs.

"Hey guys," I said. There came a course of hey, max's.

After we had eaten breakfast we all ran to the front door and jumped into the air as we unfurled our wings, we were off.

**Fang's Pov**

I groaned and got out of my bed as the alarm clock went off. My family had just moved to Arizona and i hated the heat. Today was my first day of school.

When I was done getting ready my mom drove me to the school and I climed out of the car. I went into the school office and the assient told me my guide was to be there shortly. I sat, and awaited the guide I didn't yet know was very much like myself.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please review!**


	2. Meeting

**:( nobody reviewed chapter one!**

**oh well:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Chapter two: Meeting

**Max's Pov**

The flock and I were hovering over the school looking for a place to land when I saw boy, about fourteen entering the school. The thing that made me notice him was that he had that silhouette from my dream. I shook my head, dazed. I must have just imagined it. I spotted a place to land beside that school parking lot and went into a nose dive with the flock following. It was the middle of the year and I was assigned to be a tour guide for a new student. When the flock had landed we started walking towards the school. I guess the boy i had seen earlier heard us and he turned around. I hoped he hadn't seen us land. I started to walk towards him, than I realized that he hadn't seen us yet. He turned around and went into the school. In the back of my mind I wondered if he was that new kid I would be showing around today. I was about to find out.

I turned to the flock and nodded to them. In unison we started to walk towards the school.

I walked into the office and up to the receptionist to get the new kids schedule.I looked around the office until I found a boy sitting in a chair bobbing his head to the music that was on his Ipod. I went over to him and tapped his shoulder. I saw him hit pause on the Ipod and he looked up at me. "What do you want?" he asked with acid in his voice.

"I was going to say that i'm your tor guide and here's your scedule." I said as I shoved the slip into his face.

"Um......Thanks, I think." was his genius reply.

"we better get going or were going to be late." I pointed out.

"right," he response. I started to walk down the hallway and I glanced over my shoulder to make sure he was following, he was.

"By the way I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max," I said turning my head back around.

"I'm Fang, but my friends call me Nick." he said. Nick, I thought that was a nice name, but I liked Fang better. We were at his first class now, which happened to be my first class to, so I walked in with him and introduced him to the teacher. Then I went to sit down, and Fang followed and sat behind me.

**Fang's Pov**

I sat behind the girl Max, and the only thing going through my head was wow. I didn't ever want this day to end.

**Max's Pov**

When the bell rang I walked over to Fang and together we walked out the door. I took him to the cafeteria and after I had gotten my food I went over to a table of guys and told them about Fang. They agreed that he could sit with them. I walked over to Fang who was looking for a place to sit. I pointed to the table where i had just been and then I leaned over and whispered in his ear "Mingle, okay?" he nodded.

I went over to the table where the flock was sitting and I sat down beside Angel. The only thing that had been going through my mind all day was, Fang's hot! All of a sudden Angle giggled, she had a sly grin on her face. "You didn't!" I piratically screamed.

"Sorry, Max but you just were thinking it so loud." she giggled again.

"It's okay," was all I had to say on that subject.

* * *

**Nobody reviewed the first chapter, that's okay. But please review! Amanda**

**Again sorry for the short chapters, but there will be a lot of them!**

**Don't worry, there will be fax! SOON!**


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.

Chapter three: Meeting Part2

Gazzy's Pov

I saw Angel glance at Max and start to giggle. "You Didn't!" shouted Max.

"Sorry Max, but you were just thinking it so loud."said Angel.

"It's ok." said Max. That's when Nudge broke into the conversation.

"What are you sorry for Angel, what was Max thinking about?" said Nudge quickly "I want to know what you were thinking about Max, so what were you thinking about?" Nudge asked Max.

"Will somebody please shut her up?!" was Max's reply. Now I was interested.

"Ya Max, what were you thinking about?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Ya, What?" asked Iggy.

"I was just thinking about Fang," said Max while twirling a strand of her hair and blushing deeply.

"EEW!" I screamed.

"Gazzy, it's not that big of a deal." said Max shamefully.

"Yes it is, it's gross!" I was still screaming.

"What's gross?" asked a deep voice behind me. I whirled around.

"Max was just talking about...Mmm...mmm!" I screamed as Max slaped her hand over my mouth. I bit down hard. Max gave out a scream of pain, but relised my mouth all the less. "Max was just talking about Fang." I said quickley before Max could put her hand back over my mouth. The boys eyes seemed to get five times bigger. He sat down.

"I thought you were going to go mingel," said Max in a weak voice.

"I'm not that good at mingeling." the boy said "Now what were you saying?"

"Max was just saying how hot Fang is." Angel said in a spedey voice.

"Oh, realy?" asked the boy as he turned to Max.

"Angel, why?!" Max whimperd. The boy chuckeld. Max put her head in her hands.

"Who are you?" asked Angel.

"I'm Fang." said the boy.

"Oops, soory Max," said Angel. Max risked a glance at Fang and then at Angel.

Max's Pov

"It's Okay Angel,"I said._ "Angel, sweetheart can you tell me what Fang is thinking?" _I asked in my head.

_"Sure Max"_ said a voice in my head. I saw Angel squint at Fang. _"EEW, He's thinking that he would love to kiss you."_

_"Thanks Angel,"_ I told her in my head. I glanced at Fang, he was staring at my lips. "Fang can I talk to you alone?" I asked him.

"Sure Max." he raplied as he stood up.

"Thanks." I said. I walked with Fang out into the hallway. I turned around to face him and the sight of him took my breath away. "Fang, don't ask me how I know, but to let you know." that was all I said. The thing I _did_ was streatch up on my toes and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I heard Fang take an intake of breath and then he was kissing me back. His hands slowly moving down to my waist and stoping there, he pulled me closer to him and I turned my head to deepen the kiss. Then it hit me, I _Loved_ Fang, I loved him with all my heart. We broke away when the bell rang for third period. I blushed, ashamed. Fang just smiled and took my hand. From that period till the sixth Fang walked me to class, and _of course_, we would kiss when ever we could.

"Max?" Fang asked me after the sixth period.

"Ya?" I said turning around to face him.

"Umm....do you.....?"

"Wanna catch a movie?" I finished for him.

"Um...Ya."

"I'd love to." I said as I picked up my books.

"Really?!" said Fang suprised.

"Don't sound so suprised," I said "So 8:00 dinner and a movie?"

"Ya." said Fang "I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"k, bye." I said as I waved and walked out the doors to the school. WOW! I was going on a real date! I stuffed my books into my backpack and walked around to the back of the school. What I saw there made my blood run cold. What I saw was Fang, who had probaly taken the back door to get out before I had, in a fight with the biggest boys in school. They were talking really loud but from two yards away I still couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't sound good.


	4. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride**

**Please Review!**

Chapter Four: Fight

**Fang's Pov**

I went out the back doors of the school and ran smack into the biggest boy I had ever seen. He was 7 feet tall and had an expression like a pit bull. "Who are you!?" I asked in shock.

"I'm Little Jimmy, and this, this is my gang. It's our job to beat up anybody who messes with my Max." said Little Jimmy.

"You're Max?!" I asked in shock.

"We went out in the fifth grade when I was a boy and then my Max dumped me." said Little Jimmy in a rage.

"Look dude, that's not my fault, all I know is that one second I was _Imagining_ kissing Max, and then she kissed me!" I said pointing at myself.

"Do I look like I care _how _it happened? No! I just care that it_ did_ happen!" shouted Little Jimmy.

"Look I'm sorry but that is _so _between you and Max!" I stuttered.

"No, it's between you and me!" Little Jimmy yelled as he raised his fist to strike.

**Max's Pov**

I saw who I thought was the leader raise his fist to strike Fang and I did the only thing I could think of I ran. I ran back into the school and hung a left to the fire escape. When I saw that nobody was around I threw myself off the fire escape and unfurled my wings, WHOOSH! I flew just above the roof of the school and then I pulled my wings in and felt myself drop. I was on top of the school; I quickly positioned myself so that if someone were to look up they could see who I was. I looked up to make sure the sun was just to my right, so when I needed to I could cast my Shadow onto the ground. I was really scared but on my list of people at risk Fang was above me. I sucked in a deep breath and took a step forward to see the fight raging below me.

Fang was holding onto the leaders arm. I sucked in anthor quick breath when I saw that the leader was Little Jimmy, my boyfriend from the fifth grade. I had sucked in that breath not because I was worried for Little Jimmy but because I was worried for Fang. If Fang got out of this I was _so_ going to ask him if I could be his girlfriend.

Little Jimmy twisted his arm sending Fang flying 2 feet in the air with a loud OAF! Now was the time to act before Fang _really _got hurt. I stepped a Little to the right and my shadow fell onto the ground and over Little Jimmy. I got the loudest voice i could and at the top of my lungs I screamed "FUCK OFF, YOU BASTARD!" and jumped from the school building and hit the pavement with a BALM! It was such a hard impact the it left a crack in the pavement and I stood up to my full height.

**Fang's Pov**

I saw Max get up from the pavement, and then she charged Little Jimmy. Max fought with Little Jimmy for what seemed like hours and every time i tried to help I almost got punched in the face, yet Little Jimmy couldn't land a hit on Max.

When Max was done fighting and Little Jimmy was laying unconchice the pavement she walked over to me. "Hey, Fang." she said smiling.

"How did you do that?" I asked. She whiped her forehead with the back of her hand "Max?" I said.

"Fang," was all she said, and she fell to the ground. I picked her up and ran to the front of the school crying "Help, Help!" I ran to the kids Max had sat with at lunch and I tried to explain, but they said they already had heard me shouting. The girl Max had called Angel studied Max and said that they needed to get her home. They tried to take her but i wouldn't let them, I knew where Max lived. I ran to the street and hailed a cab, I gave the cab driver Max's address and a roll of bills and he sped away. Taking Max and I with him. I looked down at Max really worried now, she was pretty wrecked. I had to get her home_ now!_

**Please Review! I need ideas of what will help Max! Please Review!**


	5. Getting Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Please Review!**

Chapter Five: Getting Better

**Fang's Pov**

I looked down at Max, we were still in the cab and approaching her house quickly, but Max still looked like crap. I leaned down and planted a deep slow kiss on her lips. I thought I saw Max's eyes flicker open. I was right, Max slowly tried to sit up. "Stay down," I said to her as I pushed her back into my lap. She groaned and rolled into a ball. I started to slowly stroke her hair. "So were you awake the entire time, of did you just want me to kiss you?" I asked. She smiled. "I don't know how it's possible to have a fight like _that _and still come out looking beautiful, but you did." I said to her lovingly. Max uncurled herself from the ball formation and wrapped her arms around my neck, she leaned forward to give me a peck on the lips, but I made it much more than that. I wrapped my arms around her and held her glued to me. We kissed for almost 15 minutes when Max broke apart from me gasping. "Max are you okay?" I asked her in a worried voice.

"I don't think so, Fang," she answered "I need to get home,"

"Look where we are," I said as the cab pulled up in front of Max's house. We climbed out of the cab and I started to let Max walk, but she stumbled so I picked her up, but not without her protesting. "You're not fit to walk, Max," is all I told her.

Don't ask me how I did it but I managed to open the door with one hand while carrying Max with the other. I took her into her house and into the living room where I could hear sounds coming from a television and where I knew I would find her family. I walked into the living room where a girl maybe a year younger than Max was sitting and walked over to her still carrying Max. The girl gasped when she saw me carrying Max. "What's wrong with her?" she asked quickly.

"I got into a fight and Max had to finish it for me," was all I replied.

"Is she hurt?!" The girl almost screamed.

"No I don't think so," I said

"MOM!" screamed the girl. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who are you?" asked a new voice. I turned around and behind me was standing a middle aged woman.

"I'm Fang," I said calmly "But can we get back to Max now?"

"Yes, about Max, what happened?" asked the woman.

"Like I told your daughter there I got into a fight and Max had to finish it for me." I said in a worried voice.

"Oh, I see," said the woman as she reached for Max. I pulled Max away from her. She gave me a stern look that said I'm her _family _let me. So I gave her Max after a very hard decision weather to run with Max or give her up to the woman.

I hoped with all my heart that Max was going to be okay.

**Nudge's Pov**

The flock flew after the taxi but we started falling behind so we got to the house a few minutes after the taxi did. It was parked beside the driveway and I could see shadows moving inside the house. We walked into the house and Dr.M was holding Max. Good I thought, I don't want that boy holding her. Dr.M turned towards me as we entered the house.

"Hey Nudge, can you take Max to her room?" Dr.M asked.

"Sure, Dr.M." I said as I grabbed Max and hauled her up to her room. I came back downstairs to find Fang and Dr.M arguing. "Wow, Wow, Break it up!" I screamed. They both turned to look at me and I blushed. They burst out laughing. "It's not funny," I said still blushing.

"Of course it's not Nudge," said Dr.M.

"Right," said Fang.

"Guy, you need to stop laughing and deal with Max," I said "Fang, Max is asking for you, you better go in."

"Thanks, Nudge," said Fang as he walked up the stairs.

**Max's Pov**

I felt myself being brought into the house, and in the background I could hear a T.V. everything else was fuzzy. I could just barely make out the outlines of the flock as they came through the door. I was given to Nudge to be taken to my room and when we got there I incoherently murmured Fangs name. I saw Nudge walk out the door and Fang come in. He sat on my bed beside me and I murmured something I couldn't even understand, but in the back of my mind I think It said _I love you! _to Fang.

**Please Review! I need IDEAS!, Please I want 1 review brfore I post the next chapter PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	6. Getting ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to came out! And thanks to Boookworm8225 for my first review! YA!!! ;)**

**Please Review!**

Chapter Six: Max's and Fang's Date

**Fang's Pov**

I sat in Max's bedroom for what seemed like hours until she woke up. She smiled and murmured my name and then she said something that I couldn't quite understand. In the back of my mind it almost sounded like _I love you,_ but I quickly shook that idea away. Max would never tell me she loved me, would she?

I went down stairs to see if there was something I could eat. As I was opening the refrigerator I felt a hand land on my shoulder, I looked behind me startled. I turned around to find a boy around my age. He seemed familiar, yet I couldn't remember where I had seen him. "Get out of my kitchen!" Screamed the young boy.

"Dude, who are you?" I asked. The boy had ruffled blond hair and hazed blue eyes, he was wearing a gray jacket with a black eagle on it, sweatpants, and white sneakers.

"Oh Fang, it's just you. I thought you were one of the fl-friends here to see how Max is. Sorry," said the boy. He had a relived look on his face but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay, so you know my name. Now what's yours?" I asked confused. The boys look of relief turned to confusion.

"Iggy, I was sitting with Max at lunch." replied the boy "But I do understand why you only remembered Max, you lovebirds." I blushed.

"I....I....I guess I _was_ kind of caught up in Max." I managed to stammer out.

"Kind of, more like _totally_. It's okay though, I'm the same way with Ella." Iggy said as he blushed a deeper shed of red than I her ever seen.

"Hey Iggy," called a cheerful voice as I saw the girl, who had been sitting in the living room when I first arrived, swing around the corner and into the kitchen.

"That would be Ella," said Iggy as he stood up and turned to face the girl. So Ella was her name, that was a nice name but I didn't think it was as nice as Max. Ah, Max. She was my life, and I had only met her 24 hours ago after my mom had dropped me off at school. _MY MOM!_I had forgotten to call her, she was probably worried to death. I was_ so _going to regret not calling her sooner. What had I been thinking? Then it hit me. I had been thinking about Max. _Max, Max, Max._ I was in love with her. What was I going to tell my mom? I couldn't tell her the truth. _"Hey mom, after you dropped me off at school today I fell in love with a girl named Max and then ended up almost getting her killed."_ Ya, like that would go over well. I walked out of the kitchen and into Max's living room to call my mom.

The phone just kept ringing and ringing, until finally after the 10th ring my mom answered. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi mom, how are you doing," I asked. I know, it was sappy.

"HONEY, where are you?!" she almost shrieked.

"I'm fine, I'm at my friend Max's house." I said "I'm sorry, but I forgot to call you."

"Oh, that's fine," she said "WAIT, is Max a _girl_?" I gulped.

"Um, a girl," I chocked out.

"Aw, that's so cute," she said.

"Yeah, I've got a date with her tonight," I replied.

"That's nice," She said.

"Um, Yeah," I said.

"So, I'll let you get ready." She giggled.

"Thanks," I responded.

"Bye,"

"Bye," I said. I hung up the phone. I went upstairs to go tell Max I was leaving.

"Hey Max," I said when I saw she was awake.

"Hey Fang," She said.

"I'm gonna go," I said.

"Oh, where are you going?" she asked me.

"I was just going to go... um..... Get ready for our date, if your still up for it." I whispered.

"Yeah, of course," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her surprised.

"I'm sure," She said.

"Okay, see you tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, 8:00?" She asked.

"Sure," was my reply.

* * *

**Hey guy and girls don't worry that was only part one(my computer got messed up:() Please Review! Thanks, form starbleser (Amanda)**


	7. Shopping and Jenny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Thanks, Amanda**

**P**

**l**

**e**

**a**

**s**

**e**

**Review!**

Chapter Seven: Date part 2

**Max's Pov**

I slowly sat up in bed, what time was it? I looked at my alarm clock it read 5:00PM. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry! I jumped out of the bed and went into my bathroom to turn on the shower. I got it to the right temperature and started to peel off my clothes. I climbed into the shower and let the hot water relax my mussels, it was always soothing to take a shower in the afternoon. I picked out my favorite shampoo(I love licorice, a love affair with delicious berry) and put some shampoo onto my hand, I slowly rubbed and massaged the shampoo into my hair. I laid down in the tub and the water rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. When all the shampoo was out I sat up and smothered soap all up and down my arms, legs, and face. I sighed, as pretty as I was trying to make myself I would never be enough for Fang. I had to go to drastic measures.

* * *

I climbed out of the tub and put on a towel. I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed. "Nudge, Angel!" I called knowing they could hear me.

"Yeah Max?" asked Angel who was already standing in my doorway accompanied by Nudge.

"I need help getting ready," I said shyly, because they didn't know about my date with Fang.

"Getting ready for what?" asked Angel. I sighed I was going to have to tell her.

"I...I have a date," I chocked out weakly. Yeah you heard me right the great Maximum Ride,weak. Deal with it.

"With who, how you dress has to complement what they're wearing," Nudge blurted out.

"Um.....here's a hint, what goes good with black?" I asked trying to act totally innocent. They were all over me squealing and screaming in happiness.

"OMG, you have a date with one of the hottest guys in school!" Angel gushed. I growled, I didn't like her calling Fang hot. I mean _come on_ people we were going out on a date and my best friend calls my date _hot?_ WRONG! Angel just laughed.

"Come on, we have to get you ready," said Nudge " but first, would you mind telling me who you have a date with.?"

Angel beat me to it. "FANG!" she screamed.

"OMG!" screamed Nudge as she locked her arms around my neck.

"Can't breath," I coughed.

"Sorry, Max," said Nudge as she disentangled herself from my neck.

"It's okay, Nudge," I said giving her a hug.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Said Angel. I sighed and got up. Angel skipped out of the room and I heard her door open and shut then she was back and in her hand was a pair of car keys. I know what you're thinking, why do kids with wings need car keys?, well we can't fly to the mall because somebody might see us.

"Okay, let's go," I said as I grabbed the car keys. Angel and Nudge followed close behind me. We all climbed into the car and I started the engine. I was still getting the hang of driving but I was getting better at it. The engine gunned and I pulled out of the driveway, we were soon on out way to the mall.

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

I stood in my closet wondering what I should wear on my date with Max. I thought about a tuxedo, but that was to formal. I walked back into my room and sat down on my bed. What should I wear? I wanted to match Max, yet I wanted to surprise her. Maybe....... Yes! I would wear a pair of black pants and a black shirt with a silver jacket. That would go just fine. Of course it would surprise her, I never wore silver. Yet there was more black then silver on the outfit so if she wore black, like I knew she would, then we would still match.

I threw on the outfit and combed my hair back, I was a Little early. I decided to wait till 7:45 to pick Max up, because I had told her I would be there around 8:00. This was going to be the best evening ever. There was only one thing left to figure out before the date, where would I take her? Then it clicked, I knew _exactly _where I would take her, and it was beautiful.

* * *

**Angel's Pov**

Max, Nudge and I were at the mall. We were here to do a Little shopping for Max's big date. We walked into a store called Forever 21 and I saw something that caught my eye. It was a black dress that had no sleeves a diamond right in the middle of the chest, it was the kind of drees that was made to fit tight to your body and show all your curves.

"Max," I gasped pointing to the drees. To my amazement Max saw the drees tool one look at it, walked over to it, grabbed it and ran into the changing room. WOW! That was unexpected, but at least it was a drees that Max liked, that much I could tell. I couldn't wait till she came out in it, she was going to look so beautiful, as always.

* * *

**Max's Pov**

I slipped the drees over my head and gasped at how beautiful it was, _I_ _was. _I couldn't believe Angel had found this, it was amazing! I saw something I hadn't noticed before, there was a silver band right below the chest, it was so _me. _I don't mean the fact that it was a dress and that it look pretty, but that it just felt so _right._ I loved it, how could I not? Not only was it me, but it was so_ Fang. _All black with just a touch of flare. It was the perfect dress.

I stepped out of the changing room and stood in front of Angel. She gasped at the same time that Nudge did.

"Oh Max, it's perfect!" They both screamed a the same time.

"Thanks," I murmured shyly.

"Fang will love it," Nudge assured me. wow. That must have been her shortest sentence ever.

"I know," I said.

"Did you just say Fang?" asked a voice behind me. I whirled around surprised.

"Yeah," I said staring at the girl behind me. She was about 6 foot with choclaty-brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, I mean I just recognized the name, I went out with a guy named Fang," she said with a gleam in her eye "He loved black and his nockname was nick." she giggled.

"That's funny, I have a date tonight with a guy named Fang who has the nickname nick," I laughed not at all to happy. A gleam lit up in the girls eye she put on a huge smile.

"My Fang is here?" she almost shrieked.

"He's not your Fang, he's my Fang," I grinned evily "Did you ever even kiss him?" I asked.

"Um...no," said the girl.

"He kissed me the first day I met him," I smiled. The girl glared at me.

"My name's Jenny," she said as she held out her hand. I glared at her hand until she pulled it away. Jenny glared at me one last time and hurried away in a huff. Who was that girl, and what was she up to? Littel did I know I was about to find out.

* * *

Hey readers, I need ideas for what Jenny should be up to. Thanks for all my reviews! Rember, the more reviews the faster the next chapter will be posted. so always remeber, and never forget these 2 words.

P

L

E

A

S

E,

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	8. The Garden of Eden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride*tear* but I do own Jenny**

**Please Review, this chapter will be mostly max/ fang/ jenny pov maybe some angel.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Garden Of Eden

**Max's Pov**

I walked out of the store with Nudge and Angel on my heels. We all jumped into the car and sped toward our house. We were halfway there when my phone buzzed in my pocket signaling that I had a text. I reached into my pocket and fished out my phone. I flicked it open, it was a text from Fang.

**Fangster100:** I figured out where I will take u tonight.

**Maximumkiss:** where

**Fangster100: **we will be going to French lovers on Porter

**Maximumkiss:** oh, I love French lovers

**Fangster100: **you have been there

**Maximumkiss: **no, but it looks fancy enough

**Fangster100: **I have not been there, I hope you like it I also have something else planned for after ;)

**Maximumkiss:** what r we doing after

**Fangster100:** not gonna tell

**Maximumkiss: **Fang please

**Fangster100: **nope

**Maximumkiss:**FANG

**Fangster100:** bye

I heard the dial tone that meant Fang had hung up on me. God, sometimes you just had to hate that kid. I flicked my phone closed and stuffed it into my pocket. I sighed. "What?" asked Nudge "Why did the phone ring?".

"It was a text," I told her.

"From who?" she asked.

"Fang," I replied.

"What was it about?" she asked starting to get excited.

"He figured out where he was going to take me on our date," I said.

"Where is he taking you?" she asked.

"French lovers," I respond as I mentally cringed at the thought of how Nudge was going to react to that.

"OMG!" she screamed.

"I know, I know," I replied as I pulled the car into our driveway. I got out of the car. A red sports car pulled up beside my car. An angry looking Jenny got out.

"FRENCH LOVERS!?" She screamed.

"It's none of your business," I replied calmly.

"Of course it is, he's my boyfriend!" said Jenny who was still shouting.

"He is not!" I screamed "He's going out with me!" I yelled pointing at myself.

"You know, I don't even care!" yelled Jenny as she climbed back into her car with tears streaming down her face. She sped away in her car.

"That went well," said Nudge with a surprised look on her face.

"I know, I shouldn't have gotten so angry," I seethed.

"It doesn't matter right now," said Nudge "We need to get you ready."

"You bet we do," said Angel. She grabbed my arm and we all rushed into the house. Nudge and Angel pushed me up the stairs and into the second story bathroom.

"Guys, can I please do this part by myself?" I pleaded with them.

"Fine," they both grumbled at the same time.

"Thanks guy," I laughed as I shoved them out the door. I closed the door and bent down to open the cupboard that was below the sink. I took out my hairbrush and my curlers. I plugged the curlers into a socket so they could heat up. Then I preceded to brush my hair till it was straight. I took my new dress out of the shopping bag and slipped it over my head. It was as beautiful as always. The curlers were hot enough so I took them out of the socket and put them in my hair. I bent back down and fished my make-up kit out of the cupboard, this was the part I wasn't very good at. I opened the bathroom door and let Nudge and Angel come back in. They looked me up and down then Angel reached for the mascara. She chose the color silver and put a tad of it on my eye-lids. When she said she was done with the mascara I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I was even more beautiful than before. You could just see a touch of the mascara over my eye-lashes. Nudge reached for the blush and I watched in the mirror as they preceded to cover me with blush, eye-liner, lipstick, and many other types of make-up I didn't know the names of, till' they finally said they were done.

"Thanks guys," I whispered

"Your welcome," they said

"I look beautiful," I said

"You always look beautiful Max,"said Angel

"Thanks," I smiled. I walked into the living room and the doorbell rang just as it turned 8:00. I yanked open the door to find Fang standing there. My savior. "Um...hi," I chocked out.

"Hey," said Fang as he stepped into the house and started to lean towards me. Our lips met, this kiss was softer than the others we had shared, but it soon turned into a full fledged make-out session.

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

It was the best feeling in the world, kissing Max. It felt like heaven. It had just turned into a make-out session when I heard giggling and I pulled away. I spun around and saw that girl Angel from the one day at lunch. I glared at her with all my might. "What are you doing?!" I asked calmly which made me sound even more threatening.

"Sorry," whispered Angel and she trudged up sitars. I turned back to Max with a smile on my face. Max was smiling bigger then I was. I leaned back down and started kissing her again. I put my hands on her hips and started kissing her slowly. I was the one who had stared the kiss so I was the one to end it. I pulled back from Max, as my smile turned into a smirk.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry," I said in a husky voice. I mentally wondered what Max would think of the limo. I hoped I hadn't gone to overboard. Would she even like the place I was going to take her after dinner. "Come on," I said and I opened the door and escorted Max out to the limo.

* * *

**Jenny's Pov**

I drove home with tears in my eyes. How could Fang go out with another girl? All I knew was that I wouldn't, _couldn't_let Max go our on a date with Fang. Especially not to French lovers of all places. I suddenly had an idea. I would ruin Max's and Fang's date! But, how? I would need help from the most evil person I knew. Lissa. I pulled my car into the driveway of my new house.(Remember she just moved here) and got out of my car. I slammed the car door shut. I marched up to the front door and threw it open. I didn't bother to close it. I stormed up to my room and ploped down onto my bed. I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number. "Hello?" A voice picked up. I recognized it at once.

"Hello, Lissa," I said evily

"What can I do for you?" I could almost hear a smirk in her voice

"I need you to come over and help me with some......homework," I sneered

"I'll be right over,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," she replied. I hung up the phone. I was SO going to get Max for going out with Fang. The only thing I had to do was set a trap and then spring it on Max at French Lovers tonight. I walked over to my desk and pulled out one of my notepads that was blank. I flipped it open and sat down to plan the traps. I had some empty balloons in my closet. If I filled then up with water and threw them at Max then her mascara would smear. That was good, but it wasn't enough. I wrote that down and started tapping my pencil on my chin. How would I get the water balloons at Max? Then it hit me, I had been to French Lovers last night with my new boyfriend. I had been thinking of the beauty of all the trees that were outside the windows. Of course! I would climb up one of the trees and throw a balloon at Max, then when she went into the bathroom to wash the smeared mascara of her face I would lock her in the bathroom and go on her date with MY Fang. It was a plan with no flaws. I wrote it down, even though this was a plan I knew I would NOT forget.

* * *

**Lissa's Pov**

I heard the phone ring and went to pick it up. "Hello?" I anwserd.

"Hello, Lissa," I heard a voice that I recognized immediately to belong to Jenny the new girl in town. I smirked.

"What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"I need you to come over and help me with some.....homework." she said.

"I'll be right over," I anwserd.

"Bye,"

"Bye," I said. I was pleased. I could tell that by homework Jenny had meant plotting, I was sure of it. An evil smil crept onto my face. I let out a laugh so long and so loud I was sure that the whole town heard me. It wasn't a laugh as if I had heard something funny, it was on of those heartstopping, bonechilling laughs. And I loved it. I opened my front door and ran to my car. I was on my way to Jennys. When I pulled up into her driveway I rushed into her house to find her filling up tons of water balloons, half of them already done. "What are you doing," I asked.

"I'm going to throw water ballons at my ner enemy, Max Martinez." Jenny sneered. I laughed a funny laugh this time and sighed.

"Why are you going to do that?" I asked confused.

"Because she is going out on a date with my old boyfriend Fang," She anwserd. With that I got beside her and started helpping her fill up balloons. This was going to be FUN!

* * *

**Max's Pov**

We stepped out of the limo and walked into Franch Lovers. It was so pretty inside. It had twinkeling light and the walls were pitch black with silver and the lights caught the silver on the walls and sent it into a thousland sparkels. It was perfect. We chose a both and I sat down to order. I looked at the menu and unconnisly wonderd if Fang would notice how much I ate. When the waiter got there I orderd the chicken dish with ravoli and noodels and steak and rolls, to my suprise Fang got the same thing. The waiter camr back with two trays in his hands, he said he would be back with the rest in a mintue. I liked him, not like I liked Fang, but like in the way that most people question how much I eat, and he didn't. I looked up at Fang for the first time to find him starring at me in wonder. "What,?" I asked confused.

"I didn't think that anybody else ate as much as I did," He said chuckeling.

"Well I do." I laughed. Then I almost screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked Fang in a hurry.

"I just got hit in the back of the head with a water balloon." I grunted.

"What?!" He shouted surprised. He jumped up and looked out the window then he came to sit back down.

"There was nobody there," He said.

"Well I swear," I said while reaching up to my head and producing to him the now withed piece of a balloon.

"OK, now I believe you," He said still surprised.

"Ya, but where did it come from?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well I'm going to go and try to dry my hair," I said as I got up and went into the bathroom, I shut the bathroom door and turned to face the person I least expected to be there. Jenny.

"Hello, Max," she spat my name at me like it tasted bad.**(If you are reading this and your name is Jenny, SORRY!)**

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Keeping you away from MY Fang," she spat every word except for Fang's name.

"He isn't your Fang," I said "He can't be owned." I smirked and turned to leave the restroom only to find that Jenny was blocking the door. My smile was whiped off my face. "What are you doing,?"I asked.

"Where do you think your going," she asked with acid in her voice.

"I'm going to go back to Fang," I replied and started towards the door. Jenny opened the door, slipped out, and then I heard the door click. She just locked the restroom door! I tried to open the door whil clinging to the faint hope that the click hadn't been the door locking. It had for the door was locked and would not budge. I was utterly trapped.

* * *

**Jenny's Pov**

I slipped into the girls bathroom through the window and was just closing it when I heard the door opening, I spun around. It was Max. As soon as I knew she had seen me I spat "Hello Max," I said evily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused. I thought it over for a second.

"Keeping you away from MY Fang," I spat every word except Fang's name.

"He isn't your Fang,," she said "He can't be owned." she smirked. That really pissed me off. I ran to stand infront of the door knowing that now was the time when she would try to leave. But she would never get out. This was going to turn into Fang and I's first date of out new life. This was a perfect plan. But what to say to Fang? I couldn't figure that out. Maybe I should just act suprised that he was here and sit down beside him. I'll go with that. I was just outsied the girls bathroom so I turned around and manuverd my way over to where Fang was sitting. I started to walk past him. I stopped half way past. "Fang?!" I asked while trying to sound shocked.

"Jenny?!" He almost shouted.

"Ya," I blushed, playing it up.

"Get lost," was his reply. I was stunned. How could he say that to me?! I was his girlfriend! So I did the only thing I could think of, I slapped him right across the face. Then I ran out of the restraunt and down to my car with for the second time that day tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Fang's Pov**

I was sitting at the tabel waiting for Max to get back. Before she had left she had already finshed her food and I was redy to take her to what I called the Garden Of Eden, it was really just a preaty meadow, but i think she will like it. I was yanked out of my revine by an all to firmalir voice, Jenny! "Jenny?!" I almost shouted.

"Ya," she wisperd blushing.

"Get lost," I mutterd. Then she did aomething I didn't expect, she slapped me! Then when I looked around to find out where she was so I could break her nose, she was gone. Then a thought hit me, what had she done to Max?! I ran to the girls bathroom to see if I could hear any noise coming from inside, all I heard was sobbing, Max sobbing. "Max, are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Fang?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"Ya, you alright?" I asked again.

"I'm fine, but could you unlock the door for me?" she asked and for the first time I noticed that the door was locked.

"Ya," I said as I unlocked the door. I pushed it open. There stood Max with a red face.

"Hey," she said.

"Now, who locked you in here?" I asked although I already knew the anwser.

"Jenny," She said. I grimaced. "Your girlfriend,"

"Max, Jenny isn't my girlfriend," I chocked out "She never was,"

"Oh," was all Max said.

"Come on," I said taking her hand "Let's go,' And with that being said we walked out of the restraunt and to the limo. I smiled when I tought of Max's reaction to what I was going to tell her tonight. She would be so happy! Then a thought hit that made me miserbale. Or she would run away. Then I brightend up. I didn't care, at least she would know how I feel about her. The limo parked beside a fenced in feild and I opend the door to let Max get out. "What are we doing here?" she asked and I could hear the confiuson in her voice.

"We're going for a walk." was all I said in reply. I didn't want her to know just yet where she was going. I took her hand and pulled her out of the limo. Then I turned around and jumped over the fence, she did the same. When we were on the other side I took her hand in mine and started to walk with her by my side. I smirked. We walked for about 15 minutes then I stopped. I turned to face Max. "Where are we?" she asked looking around at the green grass blowing in the wind and the azure sky.

"This, is the Garden Of Eden," I told her. I sat down in the grass and she followed my example. I looked at her and I saw a sparkel in her eye. That is what I took courage from when I said these four words.

**_"Max, I love you,"_**

* * *

**_Oh My God! Fang loves Max! Please Review!!!_**


	9. Secrects Reveled

**Please Review! Giggle-Giggle, some of you have been saying that the charcters are out of charcter. Read on to see why.**

Chapter Nine: Love

**Max's Pov**

I stood there in shock. Fang loves me?! How could Fang love me as much as I did him? I swalowed my need to scream and run away. I uttered five strange words that felt srange on my lips. "I love you too, Fang," Then, ever so slowly I felt his lips touch mine. He pecked my lightly on the lips and took me into his arms hugging me. In the back of my mind I knew we would eventuly have to talk about Jenny and why she didn't want us to be togther. All to soon we would have to talk about feelings. For now I just hugged Fang as tight as I could. There in the back of my mind was the worry that he would feel my wings. I slowly let that thought slip away as Fang kissed me again. His hands wrapped around my back and I melted into his chest. I pulled away. I had an Idea.

"Fang," I said slowly as I pulled away. He gave me a weird look.

"What?" He asked. I took a few more steps back and then ran forward. When I was about 3 feet from Fang I jumped into the air and unfurled my wings...........

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but there is a reason for it.**


	10. Anthor Try

**Cheapter 9: Love **

* * *

**_Max's Pov_**

_I Jumped into the air and unfurled my wings......._

I watched as Fang stumbled backward a few feet, then he smirked. I hovered in the air as I watched him take a running start and leap into the air as he unfurled midnight black wings. "FANG?!" I gasped "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" He asked.

"I was afraid you would freak,"

"I thought _you_ would freak,"Was his response. I laughed. He flew over to me. "Why are you laughing?" He asked me. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Because this is kind of strange, that we both have wings I mean," I laughed. He froze in mid-air, if that's possible.

"Do those other 5 kids you hang out with know?" He asked.

"Ya, their my flock, they all have wings and special abilities," I answer. He just gaped at me. I flew over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him on the lips. His hand slid down my back and I shivered. We eventually broke apart gasping. "Fang," I whispered "I love you," and with that he pulled me into his chest for another hug.

* * *

I thought about how I was going to tell the flock all the way home. We didn't take the limo this time, we flew. "Max," I heard Fang calling my name. I looked over to him. "Ya?" I asked. " Could you not tell the flock about this?" He asked. I smiled, "Sure," I replied. Fang smiled back at me. Then he asked me a question I didn't expect. "Max, do you want to try to go to another restaurant?" He asked me. "I would," I stated. "I mean, Jenny sort of ruined the first try." At that Fang smiled. "Ok," and he started to decend. When we landed we walked into the restaurant and sat down at a both. A few minutes later a waiter came up to take our orders. He was about 20 and had hair that fell over his face like Fangs. But he was nothing compared to Fang, Fang was beautiful and this guy was darn ugly.

"How about we make this for one and you and me go out after my shift is over?" He asked all the while looking at me.

"No," I told him acidly "And if I were you I wouldn't do that because as far as I know, my boyfriend can kick serious butt," I said and put the last part in for Fangs benefit, he looked ready to kill. The guy sulked and walked away. Then the manager can over and told us that our meal would be free. I nodded then sighed and looked over at Fang. He didn't look to happy. "Fang, do you want to meet the flock?" I asked him leaning on my elbows. He looked stunned.

"Um, sure," He replied. Once we were finished with our meal we got up and walked out the door. We went behind the shop and dissapperd into the tree. It was time for Fang to meet the flock.

**

* * *

**

**Oh Cliffie! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Join the Flock

**Disclaimer:**

**Fang: Starblesser does not own the flock**

**Max mind talking to Angel****

* * *

**

**Max's Pov**

We talked as we flew. We talked about how school was going and how we liked our lives and we talked about the flock. Fang wanted to know everything about them, so I told him. I mean it wouldn't hurt for him to know, he was going to meet them anyways. I was also thinking about asking him to join the flock. There were five flock members so far and I didn't think it would hurt to add a sixth. "Hey Fang," I said "You might want to land soon and then think about school, ok?" I asked him. I was planning to tell the flock about Fang and ask them of waht they thought about him joining the flock.

"Sure, why?" He replied.

"Because remember I told you Angel could read minds?" I quistoned. A look of undestanding dawned on his face. "So anyway, I have to ask them something, and it's about you," I said looking at him from the corrner of my eye. He smiled. All of a sudden I turned down into a nose dive relizing that we were close to the house. Fang followed. As we landed I told him to wait there. I jumped back into the air and took off towards the flock. It was time to ask them about the newest mamber of the flock...........

**...........FANG**

**

* * *

**

**Angel's Pov**

I laughed..; That was SSOOO funny. I mean Percy was just talking and Annbeth had to go and say 'I know I have feelings for you, I'm just not sure if their positve or negitive yet.' It was so funny. I sighed and closed my copy of Percy Jackson and the Olypians the lighting theif. It was a great book. I mean greek mytholigy DUH it would be good.

**Angel we all know that you love that book but I sort of need to talk to you. **At that I snapped into attention. At that moment Max burst through the fromt door. We all crowded around her eager to know how her date went. All she told us is that there was something we had to talk about. She sat us down and then told us somethin NONE of us expected to hear. Not even ME! She told us Fang had wings. 13 foot gorges black wings. Oh, and anthor thing, she wanted him to join the flock as second in comand. But first she said she had needed to ask us. Of course, we all said YES!

Max left and in 15 minutes came back with Fang. I watched as Max pulled him through the door and whisperd something in his ear. He nodded. She backed away. He slowly unfurled black wings as dark as midnight. He looked like the Angel of death. **(Yes, I did steal that line from Max) **Then I had an idea. I bet Max forget to tell him that I could _Control _Minds, not just read them. I inwardly grinned at what I was about to do. Well, it was their fault I got the idea because Fang was boring holes into Max's eyes. I snickerd. Then I thought in my mind, in the way that made people do what I say. FANG! GO KISS YOUR MAX! and mentaly shoved him towards Max. I watched bemused as Fang got a glazed look In his eyes then all of a sudden he pulled Max towards him and crushed his lips to hers. They kissed for about a minute when I had had enough. FANG! YOU CAN STOP NOW! I watch as the glaxed look fadded from his eyes but he kapt kissing her. WOW! He rely did love Max. Max was the one to break the kiss. She looked Fang straight in the eye and said............

..........."Fang, would you like to join the flock,"

* * *

**OH. MY. GOSH.!!!!! How will Fang react?! Will he leave his mom or stay? Read on to find out!**


End file.
